Insatiable
by mysticrox123
Summary: "I need more of him. I need all of him. Fortunately, he seems to understand." Lemon-centric, not too graphic, oneshot. Don't like lemons? Then don't read.


Disclaimer: Patch, Nora and the Hush, Hush books belong to Becca Fitzpatrick.

* * *

"Angel..."

A pair of strong, muscled arms snake their way around my waist from behind.

I sigh softly and lean back, until my body is moulded so that it fits exactly in line with the larger one behind me.

_Spooning. Yes, please._

Light kisses pepper my neck and I simply cannot keep myself from letting out a small giggle.

_Twenty-five years old and still giggling like a school girl?_

_Shame on me, shame on me._

"What's so funny?"

My giggles turn into a moan as Patch's hand dives down under the covers to stroke along my bare legs.

I turn around in his arms to find myself face to face with him. Mere inches apart and heads sharing his pillow.

Our gazes meet and as I stare into the never-ending night sky that is Patch's eyes, I have to remind myself to keep breathing.

Silently, Patch raises his eyebrows, waiting for me to answer his question.

"You." I say, reaching forwards to entangle my hands in the black mess of his hair.

He hums in response, leaning into my touch.

"We're in bed together, and you're laughing at me?" he asks, feigning hurt.

And there goes my self-control.

His eyes...they do something to me.

"We were in bed together last night. And if I remember rightly, I wasn't laughing at you then." I say, smiling at the memory.

All of a sudden, the look of mock-sadness is gone from Patch's eyes.

Wham- and there it is.

His trademark smirk curls its way into his lips and I instantly lose the blasé image that I had been working towards.

"Mmm. No, you weren't." He says, with a wink. "Which is good, because I don't think my ego would have been able to take it."

Heaven forbid he be taken down a peg or two.

His smirk is still evident on his face as the hand resting on my leg travels further upwards, until it comes to a stop between the curves of my upper thighs.

Involuntarily, I gasp.

This seems to spur Patch on even more.

Deftly, he drops a sweet kiss on my shoulder.

"Angel?" he says slowly, lips moving from my shoulders to my neck.

"Yes?" I breathe, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I seem to remember that you were pretty...vocal...in other ways."

Oh.

A heated blush spreads across my cheeks.

It doesn't help that Patch chooses that exact moment to slip two fingers inside of me.

"Ah, yes." I mutter with a sigh.

Patch chuckles, a deep sound in the back of his throat.

I scowl playfully, using my grip on his hair to tug him forward, so our noses are almost touching.

"I thought we weren't going to laugh at each other whilst in-ugh." A low groan forces its way out of my mouth as Patch's fingers begin to rhythmically move backwards and forwards.

Wordlessly, I buck my hips towards him. Towards his touch.

I need him closer, it that's even possible.

I need more of him.

I need all of him.

Fortunately, he seems to understand.

"Nora."

I shudder at the sound of my name.

Nowadays, I'm always Angel to him. The only time he calls me by my real name is during moments of extreme intimacy.

Like now.

"I want to be...inside you." He rasps. "Properly."

I nod my consent, craning my neck to plant a lingering kiss on his lips.

My eyes close as I get lost in the feeling of his lips on mine.

Tantalisingly slowly, I feel Patch remove his fingers from inside of me.

Soaked with the evidence of my arousal, they tiptoe their way up my body, inspecting every surface.

His hand only stops when it reaches my breasts.

A guttural groan rumbles though Patch's body, causing my eyes to fly open.

Desperation.

Love.

Hunger.

I see all of these things in Patch's eyes and it just about sends me over the edge.

"Now, Patch. Please." I blurt out, almost shocked at the emotions leaking through.

Desperation.

Love.

Hunger.

God, aren't we a pair.

Patch's eyes, if possible, darken even more, to the point where I'm not sure if I can distinguish pupil from iris anymore.

In one swift, slick, motion, he turns us over so that my back is flat against the mattress.

Carefully, he lowers himself on top of me.

My heart swells. Even in the heat of the moment he is still looking out for me.

My guardian angel- even in the bedroom.

"I love you." Patch murmurs, before catching my mouth in another beautifully intense kiss.

I melt.

More, dammit.

My arms curve up around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Mmm, come hither, Patch.

"I...love...you...two." I reply in between kisses.

It is then that I feel the very prominent evidence of his own arousal against my stomach.

He's hard.

Very hard.

Patch moves his mouth away from mine to look me in the eye.

He's so beautiful.

He shifts slightly, and I feel the tip of his cock pressing teasingly against my clit.

"Patch!" I cry, too lost in his touch to worry about making too much noise.

Patch grins and lowers his head to rest in the crook of my shoulder.

"I...love it when you scream my name in bed." He whispers into my ear.

I whimper.

Beyond reason. Beyond caring.

And then- he slams into me.

Hard and fast.

This is what I love about sex with Patch. It turns from sweet and soft to fast and...primal, in a matter of seconds.

Automatically, I clench down around him, adding more pressure.

He's so...huge.

I feel full.

Stretched beyond belief.

But, like always when it comes to Patch, I want more.

"Yesss." I hiss, wrapping my legs around his hips to allow him deeper access.

He responds immediately by wrapping one arm around my waist, using his impossible strength to raise my back up and off the bed.

His other hand shoots out to grab the headboard of the bed.

I'm completely consumed by his body.

And I love it.

Our bodies begin moving together in urgency, matching each other in need and strength.

Thrust.

Thrust.

The pleasure I felt was unreal, spreading all throughout my body, as he slams into me.

Again and again and again.

"You're so wet, Nora." He pants, as I lean up to kiss his jaw.

I know I am.

Surely he must realise why?

I tell him.

"It's-it's all for you. It's because of you."

I gasp, as the next thrust rocks me to my core. In reflex, I tighten the grip I have on his neck.

Deeper.

So much deeper.

I should've guessed that Patch would love a little ego boost.

Patch grits his teeth as my nails dig into his skin.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Moans.

Pleasure.

Warmth.

By now, a sheen of sweat is glistening on our bodies.

So hot.

And so close now, too

Especially when I'm still tired from the events of last night.

Needless to say, I was spent by the end of it.

"Nora...I can't hold it much longer." Patch grunts, his own fingers groping at the skin on my lower back for support.

Luckily, he seems to be feeling the same way.

I feel that familiar rush blast through my lower stomach.

I squirm, needing release.

"It's okay- I'm ready too." I breathe, bending his neck towards me for one last long, hot kiss.

Thrust.

Thrust.

And-wham.

My orgasm pulses through me, setting me alight.

Fire.

Ecstasy.

So good. So freaking good.

I can't- I have to do it.

"Patch!" I scream, shivering in pleasure as my orgasm takes over.

At the same time, I feel Patch cum inside of me too.

"Nora. Ugh...yes, Nora." He grunts, thrusting hips coming to a standstill.

I clench around him one last time, prolonging his pleasure for as long as possible.

After a few seconds, I'm done.

Sweet Lord. He always makes me feel amazing.

Finished, Patch collapses on top of me, breathing heavy and laboured.

We lay there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of each other breathing and savouring the feelings of pleasure.

Then, when his breathing has returned back to normal, Patch rolls off of me and lays down next to me.

Heads sharing the same pillow, like before we made love.

Or engaged in some pretty mind-blowing sex.

Either one would be a good description.

Patch is the first to speak, watching my face carefully as he traces a finger over my lips, which are feeling pretty sore from all of the kissing.

"Angel, that was...magnificent."

He kisses my cheek, making me feel adored.

After all those years of not being able physically feel, Patch is normally left with a wave of emotions that are twice as strong as mine after we have sex.

He says sex with me makes him feel alive.

Which is ironic really, considering I often feel as though the raw intensity of it all could be the death of me.

"It was." I agree simply.

We lay there for a few moments more.

I run my fingers through his hair again, though this time, it is more gentle and appreciative.

Patch smiles.

I kiss his forehead softly, before moving away and getting out of the bed.

Well, I make it halfway out, because before I can plant my feet on the ground, Patch pulls me back down again.

"Don't leave." He says. "Stay with me."

I want to stay, I do. But I'm hungry- and for food, this time.

"I was gonna go make us some food." I explained, easing myself out of his grip. "You stay here and I'll bring it up, okay?"

He nods and releases me, allowing me to stand up.

As I walk over the door to get my robe off the hook on the back of it, I feel Patch's eyes glued to my still stark naked body.

I allow myself a small grin before sliding into my robe.

Tying the sash, I open the door and call out over my shoulder that I'll be back in ten.

"Nora?"

I stop and turn, to find Patch staring at me intently.

"Yeah?"

Then, a mischievous smirk works its way onto his face.

"After we've eaten...are you up for another round?"

Oh.

I can't help myself.

I laugh. Loudly.

"You're insatiable!" I exclaim, before turning my back on him and walking out of the door.

"Wait- is that a yes?" he shouts after me.

I don't answer.

Instead, I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I guess he'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

My first Hush, Hush fic. And also, my first time writing a lemon, so please be gentle with me, aha.

Reviews are always appreciated.

mysticrox123

xx


End file.
